At present, the operation of a touch screen is usually based on single-point touch control operation. Moreover, in the existing multi-point touch control technique, a plurality of the touch points for touch control operation also constitutes one operation, for example, slide unlocking operation of a mobile phone. Therefore, the complicate touch control operation cannot be carried out, thus causing poor interactivity and then influencing user experience.